Watashi
"It is I, the great ninja, Watashi!" Watashi is one of the antagonists to Team Fresh Floof and is a member of Team Vision. History Watashi comes from the Nightmare Universe, the dual universe to the Utopus Region's Dream Universe. After Celebi took a time gear her timeline advanced farther into the future which eventually became destroyed. Appearance Watashi is a young girl with long blond hair and silver eyes. She wears the attire of a ninja, including a headband. In her burst form, Watashi takes on several traits of a Ninetales, including having nine tails. Personality An energetic and arguably overconfident ninja, Watashi greets most situations by loudly announcing herself and/or her intent. She can be quite friendly, even to relative strangers, but often comes off as overbearing in her mannerisms. Watashi firmly believes in the superiority of Ransei culture and professes such at any given opportunity. Although she doesn't completely know how to speak or read Ransei. This is the reason the symbol she has on her headband, says table instead of Shinobi like she thinks it does. Abilities Although Watashi's Ransei reading abilities are not spectacular she does have the abilities of a ninja. She has used moves like Water Shurkien multiple times and she can even go into BURST mode with her Ninetails. Notable Pokemon Ninetails- 'Watashi does have the ability to use BURST mode with her Ninetails but, other than that, not much is revealed yet about their relationship. '''Greninja-'''Watashi has a Greninja that was briefly used in her first appearance in the Peasant Poppers. It is confirmed to be hers and a gift from Akamotto when she first joined Team Vision. '''Espeon- '''Watashi has recently shown up BURST mode with an Espeon it is confirmed on Twitter that it is Lidic's and currently on her team. No abilities are shown when she uses it and as such is it's battle capabilities are also unknown. '''Crogunk- ' Nothing is known of her Crogunk other then it is currently on her team. 'Ninjask- ' Nothing is known of her Ninjask other then it is currently on her team. 'Shedinja- ' Nothing is known of her Shedinja other then it is currently on her team. Relationships '''Team Vision Akamotto - 'Watashi seems to look up to Akamoto since he is an actual ninja and her superior. After seeing her aptitude he made her his apprentice and gifted her a Greninja. 'Lidic - '''Tech Officer Lidic is the only person that seems to talk to her besides Akamotto and apparently enjoys her company. He has currently lent her his Espeon for unknown reasons and gone with her to see her dream timeline grandparents. '''Family '''Phoenica - '''Although not much is known about Watashi's past, it is mentioned that Phoenica is her mother. This is possible due to her coming from the future. Though, there is no definite proof of this. Trivia When Watashi was originally drawn, she was given "Kim Possible lips" which were very unappealing according to Stuart. On October 24, 2019 on Twitter Stuart did a tweet that stated "For every like on this post, I will tell you 1 headcanon about Watashi." what was revealed was: *Watashi's top 3 anime are Naruto, Sword Art Online, and Sailor Moon. *Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood is a close fourth but is the one she will show people to "convert" them to anime. It has yet to fail. *Watashi fought alongside her Mother and Grandmother for a time in the nightmare timeline but did not learn ninjutsu until joining Team Vision *She is completely oblivious to how annoying she is. She just assumes everyone is grouchy or doesn't get her references. *Due to the "Fleecity Destiny" (or curse) she is destined to save the world at some point. Considering the Pokémon world is almost always in peril and being saved by children, this isn't as impressive as it sounds. *She was an annoyingly good student and talented in lots of weird situations. She is actually a really talented ninja but her personality gets in the way of her duties a lot. *Watashi is a furry.... and before you ask no. *She THINKS her headband means "shinobi". In the original art request Stuart wanted it to say "table". In reality it's apparently gibberish which feels fitting. *Watashi doesn't have "friends". She has "Nakama". Everyone is her "Nakama". She however still not quite sure what it means but is pretty sure its all according to Keikaku that she has so many though. *Watashi writes self insert fanfics of most things. She knows what a Mary Sue is and tries to avoid writing herself as one but ends up doing it most of the time. When she discovers she has done this, she moves onto the next fanfic. *After the events of season 1 Watashi has been spending a lot of time with Layla. They binge watch "the good animes" during her visits. She also lent Layla all her manga, dvds, and blu rays. *Watashi, of course, reads Boys Love but is too shy to look up any yaoi. *She has actually been on a few dates ahs a few crushes, however, she thinks that boys like "dere" personalities and will try to imitate that while going out with them. Which either freaks them out or she ends the date early doing some anime trope. *Watashi has a crush on Squid and helped Lidic permanently fuse him into a Burst Warrior to help him. This might actually be important for the future ;) *She mains Shiek in Smash Bros. *Watashi is pan, but has only dated boys so far. And before anyone asks, no she hasn't. Holding hands or snuggling is totally rad though. *Watashi tells people her favorite Pokémon is Greninja. Akamotto gifted her with one when she joined Team Vision. *Her actual favorite is Wooloo. She was just afraid to look "uncool" in front of her fellow ninjas. All Fleecity love fluffy Pokémon. *Watashi was aware killing was a facet of Team Vision. However, she was complacent because Akamotto insisted that one of their core founding was "no unnecessary deaths" so she accepted it. She never participated in "elimination" missions. *She tells people her favorite food is sushi and pocky. Her actual favorite food is cheesecake. *She is subscribed to PewDiePie *Her current team (see above) *Jill just kinda "showed up" one day and claimed she was a faithful servant of the Fleecity family. Watashi thinking it was some time paradox nonsense decided to roll with it and make Jill her Disciple. *Her favorite games are Devil May Cry, Shinobi (for ps2) and although she'll never admit it, Halo. She actually cried at the death of Cortana. High action Sci-fi is her go-to game. *Watashi's favorite form of work is saving people in the nightmare timeline. It makes her feel like a hero. She has saved a few refugees but not a ton. Most notable was Valdus' mother. *Watashi's birthday is July 7th. The birthday shared by most anime characters. *Someone on the discord asked "whats your thoughts on everyone loving/hating Watashi?" Stuart says that "he loves it! That she has kinda become like Aqua from Konosuba to him. In universe everyone thinks that she is worthless but everyone is kinda in on the joke and having fun with it! I'm very happy with Watashi." *When she first joined the Iga clan, there was some protest. However, Watashi out performed most of the Chounin and Akamotto deemed her his personal apprentice. *Watashi mastered BURST almost instantly, just as quickly as Lavi did. This stopped a lot of protest from the other ninja about her. *Her least favorite animes are Ghost in the Shell and EVA. She knows that they're classics but she can't just get into them. *Watashi doesn't have defined role in Team Vision. She was Akamotto's apprentice and worked directly under him, no one else could give her orders but she was never in a position of authority either. Further on the discord the following headcanons were revealed: *Watashi makes ninja info cards for people she meets but she loses them all the time. *The list of people who tolerate Watashi is long. The list of people who like her is very short. At this time Stuart says probably only Lidic *Watashi is a good classwork student, while in school she got mostly "A's" Category:Female Category:Team Vision